


【骸綱】沉沒之城

by linoxxx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: 6927, M/M, 坑, 架空設定, 骸綱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoxxx/pseuds/linoxxx
Summary: ※ 本文架空設定請注意※ 偽魔幻背景…請不要考證ｏｒｚ||||
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	1. 沉沒之城 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文存檔。
> 
> 大概率不會再更新。這篇太過久遠（起碼十年……），原先的設定和情節到現在已經記不太清了。
> 
> 彼時年少、文筆稚拙，請謹慎跳坑。

沉沒之城 01

異世界總是流傳著許多傳說與神話：比如在妖魔為禍的時候，總會有勇敢堅強的少年從天而降。他必定不畏艱險，會拼盡一切保護弱小，浴血奮戰，最終將邪魔誅滅抹殺，成為人們世代爭相稱頌的傳奇。

澤田綱吉停下腳步，下意識地攥緊左肩的包袱，深吸一口氣之後緊抿著唇，臉上是一派肅穆莊嚴。

這裡是人界與妖魔界交匯的次元。

我們的勇者剛剛步履蹣跚的穿出密林袒露在陽光之下，抬起頭來，一雙大眼灼灼發亮。

少年定定的看著前方，眼神中充滿了崇敬與神往：並盛町──傳說中最一流的魔導士聚集的地方！

地平線遠端矗立著歪斜的尖塔，那是他在古舊魔法書裡見過的素像──封魔的證明。 

「到了……我、我真的到了…」

他千辛萬苦從遙遠的邊陲小鎮一路跋山涉水，歷經無數次死裡逃生，走了整整三個月，終於活著到達了目的地。

從現在開始，風餐露宿、忍饑挨餓、整日提心吊膽迷失在各種魔障中的日子總算畫上了句點！難掩心中的激動，少年咧開嘴，歡欣的奔向近在咫尺的夢想鄉。

「唉喲！」──伴隨著一聲痛叫，才跑出沒兩步的人突然重重地摔到地上。

這是……

結界？！

摸摸磕疼的屁股，綱吉爬起來，驚奇的瞪大眼。

空無一物的前方有著一道看不見的屏障，他緩緩伸出手，感覺到了抵觸的力量。

好高級……

真的。

在他的家鄉，那種偏遠的小鎮，是根本不會設結界的。

雖然這是個與魔物共存的世界，不過，妖魔大概也會嫌棄那個地方太過狹小落後，根本就沒有侵害的價值。

因為不需要封印魔物，所以他的魔法其實學得很少……

少到什麽程度？

就是遇到強力的結界都會被擋住的程度。

順便說，一般掌握了基礎魔法的話，完全是可以順利通過的。

初級魔法使（其實是菜鳥）的澤田綱吉，活了15年，第一次見識到書本裡描述的基本防禦工事，對於被阻隔在外的事實感到毫無羞愧。

不過他也不是沒有辦法。

沉思片刻，綱吉從懷中取出一塊純藍色的晶石。這是出門時媽媽交給他的，千叮萬囑讓他不要弄丟。事實上，這塊石頭一路上不知救了他多少回命。

即使在陽光之下，這顆晶石也是幽深的黯藍，沒有普通晶體那種折射光線的特質。然而它也並不完全晦暗，就像是包裹著深海的水，不著痕跡的在暗暗湧動。

石頭靜靜地躺在綱吉手心，發出淡淡的微光。

少年一邊念著咒語，一邊小心的跨過路碑標識。

瞬間，結界的穿透感切過綱吉的身體，他不禁縮緊雙肩，抵禦強大阻力的貫穿。

「呼……」過來了。

綱吉睜開眼，好奇的觀察著四周的景象。

…………怎麽好像……也很普通？

群山環抱的小鎮，低窪盆地裏錯落散佈著民居，教堂的尖頂在樹海深處若隱若現……和他的家鄉也沒差多少嘛……他還以為會看到超級豪華的哥特建築群，路面都是整塊整塊的金磚鋪成什麽的。

聽說並盛的魔法師們從來都不用走路，沒有掃帚也能隨意在空中飛行。

少年帶著期待的神情仰起臉，藍天白雲之下偶爾有小鳥悠閒的掠過。

好蠢…………

他總算意識到了。

「總之……要快點找到這個人，去打聽下應該沒問題……」從包袱裡掏出已經皺巴巴的信箋，綱吉一面喃喃著一面往山下走去。

「你這傢伙！給我站住！！」

——欸？

突如其來的怒吼嚇了綱吉一跳，他呆呆的抬起頭，左右看看：是在叫他？

「喵嗚～──」

欸欸欸？？？

還沒等他待機的大腦有所反應，眼角的餘光只瞄到一個黑影朝這邊迅疾撲來，狠狠一撞，馬上被命中撂倒。

…踩、踩到臉了！

少年痛苦的捂著鼻子，好半天沒緩過來。

「喂，你沒事吧？」

與剛剛那個不同的聲音，有誰蹲到綱吉旁邊，小心的把他扶了起來。

「抱歉啊…」那人很不好意思的撓撓頭，視線越過綱吉沖著一個背影喊道：「隼人！抓到沒？你快過來看下，傷到人了！」

「不…我……」本想擺手說沒事，無奈剛有動作就一陣頭暈目眩，看來剛剛被撞得不輕……綱吉有點無奈的牽了牽嘴角，反正他就是倒楣催，都習慣了。

「還不是都你惹的！」囂張的聲音慢慢走近：「這隻死貓！早晚把它給燉了！」

「喵嗚！！」

「給我安分點！」

感到身旁的人輕輕歎了口氣，仿佛是拿同伴沒有辦法。

澤田綱吉透過還有些模糊的視線看到扶著自己的是一個黑色短髮的少年，眉目凜冽，可是表情卻非常溫和，噙著苦笑的唇角勾出容易親近的弧度。

「啊……」少年忽然拿開綱吉捂著鼻子的手，眉頭皺了起來：「流血了……」

咦？

綱吉愣了一下……血？

他摸摸鼻子，果然有些溫熱的液體正一滴滴的掉落。

糟糕…………

「是說撞到了誰？」被喚作隼人的少年似乎很是不耐煩。

糟糕……他暈血的，怎麽辦？怎麽辦？？

綱吉的臉色突然變得煞白，身體搖搖欲墜。

「喂喂！？？」黑髮少年警覺到不對勁，連忙一把摟住正要暈倒的人。

獄寺隼人拎著貓咪皺著眉停下腳步，仿佛是遲疑了一下，他一手指著綱吉，毫不客氣的問道：

「……山本，這個髒兮兮的乞丐從哪兒冒出來的？」

？？？

——誰是乞丐？？！！

徹底的失去意識之前，澤田綱吉本能的完成了到達並盛之後第一個吐嘈。

─ＴＢＣ─


	2. 沉沒之城 第二章

沉沒之城 02

唔……好香…………  
是熱騰騰的食物的味道。不知為什麽竟有種久違了的感覺……  
綱吉吸了吸鼻子，有氣無力地哼哼：「…媽媽，我那份多放醬料，加根烤腸……」  
最好還有咖喱炸肉餅，他喜歡配著沙拉一起吃，嘿嘿……躺在長椅上的人傻傻的笑出聲來。  
「喔、你醒啦？」  
回應他的是一個陌生男子的聲音。  
啊咧？！陌生男子？！  
澤田綱吉蹭地立起來，那人背向著夕陽昏暗的餘光，有些看不清面目。  
  
見到綱吉吃力的眯著眼，山本武輕鬆打了個響指，屋內立刻變得燈火通明。  
「啊……你是──」之前遇到的那個黑頭髮的人。  
「我叫山本武。」少年豪爽的一笑：「你覺得怎樣？頭還會痛麽？」  
聞言，綱吉反射性的摸摸自己的臉，還好，起碼五官都沒有移位。  
「那個…山本先生，是你救了我嗎？」  
他恍惚記得好像是暈過去了。  
「叫我山本就可以。說來真是抱歉，害你受傷……」山本武小心地撩起綱吉的前髪細細檢視：「淤青大概過兩天就會消了，額頭那裡被瓜的爪子帶了一下，傷口我已經幫你處理過，只要不沾到水，應該沒有大礙。」  
「謝……謝謝…」  
緊張地縮了縮脖子，獨自出行這麽久，綱吉面對突來的溫柔善待顯得有些手足無措。  
山本見狀，毫不在意的笑笑。

真是個好人……普段的話就算把他扔在山上也無可厚非。  
綱吉悄悄在心裡想：山本武是那種看一眼就知道品性溫良的類型，和善又爽朗，就連對待素未謀面的自己也是……  
受到對方好心救助的人努力在腦中斟酌著措辭，想要表達下自己的感激之情。  
「咕嚕嚕嚕嚕～～～」  
咦？他要說的不是這個…  
綱吉愣住，和對方互看了一眼。過了兩秒才意識到，這是從自己肚子裡發出的聲響。  
山本武像是想起了什麽，啪地一合掌：「哎呀…味噌湯……」  
嗚～好丟臉！綱吉簡直想把頭埋到地底……他都忘記自己快兩天沒吃東西了。  
「晚飯還要再等一下……」  
感覺到頭頂輕輕覆上一股溫和的力道，山本武同樣溫和的聲音響在耳畔：「也許你可以先去洗個澡，這樣時間剛剛好。浴室在背後右轉那間。」  
「……謝謝你，山本…」  
所以說好丟臉，他都感動得快哭了。  
  
抱著換洗的衣物，綱吉在走進浴室之前扭頭看了看叉腰站在流理台前一手握著炒勺一邊哼著小調的黑髮少年：  
「那個……我的名字，叫澤田綱吉！」  
啊啊，好像是鼓足了勇氣才說出口的感覺呢……山本發現這傢伙果然意外的好懂。他晃了晃勺子示意自己聽到了：「多放醬料，加烤腸，對吧？阿綱？」  
「對、對不起！」  
哇嗚～！只有這個請不要再提！！＞／／／／＜  
澤田綱吉面紅耳赤地沖進浴室，不小心帶上門發出砰的好大一聲。  
「…對不起……」  
他弱弱的道歉從裡面傳出，山本武再也忍不住笑出來。  
  


「欸？這麽說，阿綱是從那麽遠的地方來的啊？」山本一邊刷碗，不時轉頭和站在旁邊的人聊天。  
綱吉本來是要幫忙的，結果在摔碎了人家兩個盤子之後，實在不好意思再添麻煩。  
也許是因為年紀相仿，加上山本本來就非常健談，開朗的個性帶動了綱吉，兩個少年只經過一頓飯的工夫就混熟了。  
因為生性怯弱，他其實很少能交到朋友。像現在這樣親近一個人，讓綱吉感到既興奮又新鮮。

「嗯…我真的以為不能活著到這裡呢。」綱吉抓抓沒幹透的褐髪，對於這一趟地獄般的旅途他其實已經不太想再回顧一遍，不過作為難得的談資，他很樂意拿出來跟朋友分享。  
「那麽遠，即使日夜不停的驅動魔杖，最少也要飛行十天才到吧……」  
「…我……我還不會用魔杖…………」綱吉滿臉黑線。  
「欸？！」山本訝異的看著他：「沒有魔杖，難不成你是走來的？？」  
後者弱弱的點頭。  
「……好厲害啊！」  
這真的是稱讚，為他出奇驚人的耐力。山本轉念一想，也對，難怪遇到綱吉的時候，他是那樣一副狼狽不堪的樣子。  
  
「那麽，阿綱是來並盛找人的麽？想要修習魔法？」  
並盛之於魔法使，大概就等同於聖地之於新教徒吧。每年都會有不少人慕名前來，但是，更多的人會立即逃出去……嗯？原因？山本武現在不太想解釋，呵呵。  
「雖然是來找人，不過…」  
不過……他不是來拜師求教的…………真正的理由，好像有點難開口……

綱吉咬唇掙扎了片刻，本著「對朋友要坦誠相待」的原則，豁出去一般正色道：「…是來相親。」  
山本武聞言差點打翻了手裡的餐具，他穩了穩身形，一臉難以置信的反問：「相、相親？？！！」  
「所以……那個、因為是世交什麽的……總、總之…………先來見個面…訂、訂婚………」面薄的少年漲紅了臉結結巴巴的解釋。  
「喲～不錯嘛小子！」山本熟絡的攬過比他矮一個頭的綱吉：「話說你真的成年了麽？」  
「我16了！」──虛歲的話。小個子不甘心的反駁。

生得矮小再加上一張童顏，老實說綱吉不知為此煩惱過多少次。  
「你就算會再厲害的魔法，使出來也一樣沒有威懾力。」  
這是他曾經的魔法老師完全不留情面的評語。  
長相幼齒也有罪麽？！澤田綱吉欲哭無淚。  
唉……他的課業成績之所以那麽差，搞不好都是老師的錯呢。

看到綱吉有些沮喪，山本笑著捏了捏他的臉：「不過呢，外表什麽的都無所謂，我相信未來阿綱會成為一位非常優秀的好男人，你的妻子會很幸福。」  
「山本……」即使只是安慰人的場面話，綱吉也一樣感激。  
順手把碗一個個收到壁櫥裡，山本笑得有些八卦：「可以問下吧？那位好運的姑娘是誰？說不定我認識哦～」  
老實說還真有點好奇。

耶？……對耶，在並盛的話，山本說不定會認得，可以跟他打聽看看啊。  
綱吉敲敲自己的腦袋，對嘛，為什麽早沒想到。  
呃……叫什麽來著？那個……  
好像是有點奇怪的名字……  
「鳥……」不對……呃…  
「嗯、雲……」  
啊！是了！想起來了！  
「雲雀恭彌！」  
「砰！乒乓啪擦！！！」  
一陣瓷器破裂的脆響，山本終於失手摔碎了所有的盤子。  


>  
>  
>

「總之，今晚先住在這，明天我會帶你去找他。」  
臨睡前，少年躺在床上忽然回想起之前與山本的對話，後知後覺的發現對方的表情似乎有些微妙？  
有什麽不對麽？  
遲鈍的他當然也沒聽出來別人口中那個「他」和「她」的區別。  
好累……不管怎樣，明天再說吧……  
綱吉翻了個身，毫無心機的倒頭睡過去。  
  
聽說動物，尤其是比較弱小的動物，因為爪牙、力量和速度都敵不過大型猛獸，作為彌補，通常就會具備超乎想像的危機感知力。  
一旦有危險臨近，它們能在最先的幾秒逼迫身體作出反應，以搶得逃生活命的最佳時機。  
  
所以，縱使當時的澤田綱吉還處在熟睡之中，也因這不知是可悲還是可敬的身體機能，瞬間睜開雙眼，幾乎是反射性的就要跳到床下去。  
很可惜他的腿先一步被緊緊壓住，來者一副把他當肉墊的樣子理所當然的跨坐上來，手中握著的雙拐反射出冰冷的銀光，這光照亮了一雙鳳眼，微微眯起的眸子裡全是殺伐之氣。  
「反應還不錯……」來人不露痕跡的挑了挑唇角，聲音沉鬱非常好聽，不過以綱吉的角度而言，這卻是來自地獄的催命符無疑。  
「你就是擅自闖入我領地的傢伙？看起來只是隻普通的草食動物嘛…」

很危險……要趕快逃……  
綱吉全身的細胞都在拉響警報，他發不出聲音，身體止不住顫抖，直覺讓他對眼前人作出種種恐懼的反應……  
小動物的本能。哼。  
架著拐子的人不屑的哼了一聲：「不過，就算是不小心迷路的，也一樣要……咬殺！」  
話音剛落，綱吉只覺得勁風撲面襲來，他認命的把頭歪向一邊，準備和這個世界做最後的道別。  
「住手，雲雀。」  
「喀鏘」——是響亮的金屬撞擊聲響，有什麽東西截住了即將碰到臉頰的致命武器。  
罡氣帶出的勁力像火焰一樣卷過他的面龐，留下熱辣辣的痛感。  
可以想見，如果真被擊中，他必死無疑。  
澤田綱吉綱剛剛經歷了一場突如其來地死裡逃生，正心有餘悸的慢慢回魂。  
  
「小嬰兒？」咬殺未遂犯有些不爽的扭頭看向來人，放下拐子。  
接近黎明的時分，房間裡一片昏暗。  
他的救命恩人拎著一個奇怪的光源（後來知道那是萬能的變色龍列恩）從窗臺跳下，輕鬆幾步躍到床上，再一腳狠狠踩在他的胸口：「澤田綱吉？」  
咦？為什麽會知道他的名字？！  
快被那一腳歸了位的綱吉臉上寫滿內心吐嘈。  
「果然一副蠢樣……」只有兩頭身的嬰兒西裝革履，他推了推帽檐，轉而向冷著臉等待合理解釋的人哼笑道：「你不能殺了他，因為他馬上就會成為你家族的新任BOSS，守護者──雲雀恭彌。」  
語氣間盡是連綱吉都能聽出來的、滿滿的幸災樂禍。  
  
雲雀…恭彌？  
這名字怎麽有點耳熟……  
完全沒抓住重點又慢了好多拍的某人怔了半晌。  
──欸欸欸？？？  
雲雀恭彌？？？！！！  
也許是震動太大牽連到了身上的人，綱吉抬起眼正好對上對方投射過來的視線。

非常漂亮的臉，連仰視的角度都是無可挑剔的。純黑的髪看起來很柔軟，睫毛也很長。  
然而，他的眼神，卻像兵器一般寒冷鋒利。  
這個人，就是雲雀恭彌……  
——他的未婚妻？？！！！  
  


─ＴＢＣ─


	3. 沉沒之城 第三章

沉沒之城 03

雲雀恭彌是誰？  
  
「啊啦～很可愛哦！眼睛很大笑起來也很甜美，有禮貌又溫柔，剛好是綱君喜歡的類型哦～」──這是綱吉的媽媽澤田奈奈的說法。

而根據並盛官方的不完全報告，雲雀恭彌絕對是近百年來戰力最強的魔導士。  
他的嚴酷與強大不僅僅是針對魔族異獸，連對待同僚也一樣毫不留情。如果不能得到他的認可，立即就會被咬殺出局。  
所以，並盛以精悍的人員構成揚名在外，實在是物競天擇適者生存的自然淘汰。

「他是並盛的守護者──地獄的撒旦，天堂的帝王。」里包恩輕啜著咖啡，望向發問者似笑非笑。  
澤田綱吉在很久很久之後，依然不能找出這兩種評價之間除了關係方名字一樣之外的任何聯繫。  
不過他總算明白了，前者不過是套用了對與他同班且暗戀已久的女孩笹川京子的形容，而後者，才是正真正銘的大正解。  
「吶、我有點好奇，媽媽到底是用什麼方法把你騙來的？」大魔王一臉奸詐的套話。  
「………………打死我也不說！」  


讓我們回到相遇的分秒，彼時他還是懵懂不知的弱質少年，清晨突然被殺氣驚醒，被迫與兩個怪人完成了命運的出會。  
屋內的氣氛微妙的僵持著，正在這時，房間裡所有的燈突然自動亮起，山本武靠在門邊一臉天然的成功接入。  
「唉呀，真熱鬧呢～哈哈哈～」

山本！？──神！！！救我！快救救我！！！  
綱吉回魂完畢，猛力朝屋主發射ＳＯＳ電波。  
不知是頻率不對還是視神經鈍感，神さま完全無視掉綱吉蹬得快脫窗的大眼，對求救信號渾然不覺，逕自和私闖民宅的傢伙打起了招呼：「喲～小鬼～好久不見。」  
「Ciaoす～」  
「啊，雲雀也在……」山本將姿態曖昧的兩人上上下下掃視了幾遍，然後沖肉墊君咧開嘴：「相處得不錯嘛，阿綱。」  
哪裡不錯？！澤田綱吉面如死灰。

「哼……」雲雀冷冷的掃了一眼脫手的獵物。  
新任BOSS？  
他才不管。  
下次碰到一定會咬死這傢伙，害他浪費了寶貴的睡眠時間起個大早趕來，居然連一隻小動物都沒咬到…雲雀恭彌黑著臉，理所當然的把帳記到了無辜的綱吉身上。  
「我要回去了。」沖小嬰兒擺擺手，雲雀話音未落，人已經憑空消失。  
「那我也回去了。」  
輕輕拍了拍列恩，小東西乖巧的變回原形趴到帽子上，正和山本道別的小鬼突然轉身飛起一腳踢歪了綱吉的臉：「你還要維持那副被雷劈到的蠢表情到什麼時候！？」

「好痛！！！」綱吉捂著腫起來的左臉哀嚎──到底住在並盛的都是些什麼傢伙啊？！隱形人和ドＳ麼？！  
「山本，這傢伙我順便帶走了。」  
「好的。」  
「欸？等……」給我等下啊──這兩個傢伙都在自顧自的說啥！順誰的便？！他是貨物麼？  
小嬰兒抓過列恩的尾巴一抖，一條長繩刷刷刷幾下把綱吉捆了個扎實，接著他雙腿一蹬：「Ciao～」  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──！！！！」  
超大號肉粽瞬間被一股衝力帶得飛起來，子彈般嗖地穿出窗戶，淩空招搖在並盛曙光乍現的天空。

「山本本本本本本──！！！！」幾乎是瀕死的慘叫遠遠的傳來。  
山本武用力地揮揮手：「有空來玩哦阿綱～」  
「救命命命命……」只是幾秒的時間，微弱的呼救早已不在正常人的聽力範圍之內。

澤田綱吉被高速的烈風嗆得淚流滿面，他突然驚恐的發現自己搞不好真的會死在並盛，死在這個與其說是最強魔導士、不如說是一群妖怪居住的地方。  
媽媽啊──！！！！！！  
跋涉千里奔赴而來的英勇少年白眼一翻，很沒臉的再次暈過去。  


>  
>  
>

  
他做夢了。  
他知道自己正在做夢，可悲的是他已經拼命掙扎，卻還是醒不過來。  
夢裡的他穿著禮服，站在教堂的神台前，脖子上架著一支亮晃晃的銀拐。

「你想跟我結婚？」本該是他溫柔可愛的妻子卻置換成了一張噙著魔鬼冷笑的臉。  
——不不不！！沒有！絕對沒有！！！  
綱吉猛烈地搖頭，一面暗暗掐著自己的大腿。  
「呵……能活下來再說吧。」雲雀恭彌冷笑一聲，緩緩的抬起另一隻手。  
「哎唷──」  
看到綱吉突然痛叫一聲坐起來，一直站在旁邊觀察他的小嬰兒猛地低下頭去忍笑。  
……老實說，他還是第一次見到能一邊做著夢一邊把自己掐醒的傢伙呢。

沒把別人的反應看在眼裡，少年呆滯了好久，才弱氣的問出一個沒頭沒腦的問題：  
「…………並盛…有跟雲雀恭彌同名同姓的人麼？」  
「沒有。」  
「…這是哪裡？」  
「彭哥列總部。」  
「…你是誰？」  
「里包恩。你的家庭教師。」  
…嗯……家庭……家庭教師？？！！  
「喲，終於回魂啦。蠢綱。」小嬰兒挑著眉嗤笑。  
「叫誰呀？！」綱吉惱羞成怒的抗議。

里包恩瞥了他一眼，忽然抖開一張紙念起來：「澤田綱吉，15歲，澤田家光與澤田奈奈的獨生子，短腿、大眾臉，天文、星象、藥理、體能無一可取，不懂占卜和巫術，曾因為嘗試煉金而燒毀自己的家，魔法學校二年級未結業就被開除出局，到現在還不會操控掃帚……──」  
「夠、夠了！」綱吉捂住耳朵打斷對方的滔滔不絕，是說為啥會知道他那麼多糗事？還有短腿什麼的是人身攻擊麼？！那絕對是人身攻擊吧！

「嘖嘖……」里包恩一邊往下瀏覽一邊發出讚歎：「你是彭哥列血統的奇跡呢…」  
「彭哥列…？」綱吉疑惑的看向小嬰兒。  
「有空再給你解釋。總之，你會成為彭哥列家族第10代首領，如果順利的話……」  
「…等、等等！為什麼我從來沒聽說過？」綱吉直覺的想抗拒，他有一種非常不好的預感，非常非常不好……  
「我、我來並盛並不是為了這個，而且我也不認識你們……」  
還是有點腦子的嘛，雖然反應實在很慢……里包恩不知朝哪白了一眼，沖綱吉一伸手：「印鑒。」  
「哈？」  
「就是聯絡用信箋。出門時沒人交給你麼？」魔王開始不耐煩。

啊……放在包袱裡。綱吉這才想起來：他的包袱還丟在山本家啊啊啊！  
誰知小嬰兒像是未卜先知一般橫手一指：「找東西的話，那邊。」  
綱吉扭頭就看到他的行李好好的放在矮桌上。  
什麼時候帶過來的啊………某人額邊垂下數條黑線，好吧，他對妖怪們的手段又有了新的認知。  
既然知道放哪兒幹嘛不自己去拿……一邊默默吐嘈，綱吉把東西取出來交到里包恩手裡。

「這個，是你爸爸之前給我的。」小嬰兒掏出一張折得整齊的印鑒，和綱吉的放在一起，可以看出兩張紙從隱約的紋路到質地都是一樣的。  
「他告訴我你大概多久會抵達並盛。順便……」  
里包恩捏緊信箋，一邊念著咒語，然後把揉成一團的紙張輕輕一拋──  
一陣刺眼的金色光芒乍起乍消，懸浮的紙團上方半空中漸漸顯現出一張綱吉熟悉的臉。  
「…………媽媽…？！」  
「啊啦，綱君！」立體影像傳導出的聲音有種虛無縹緲的空靈：「你到並盛了麼？」  
「到、到了。」  
好、好糟。看到久違了的親人的臉，他有點想哭。  
這一路的艱辛暫且不談，光是要應付並盛這些可怕的傢伙，澤田綱吉覺得自己隨時都有可能會把小命搭上。

「對了媽媽，那個──」雲雀恭彌……  
「對不起喲綱君，媽媽騙了你呢～」  
——哈啊？！  
「如果說是去進行魔法特訓的話綱君一定不會願意的，所以……」奈奈媽媽的影像突然跳了幾下，一張留著鬍渣的大叔臉硬是擠進來：  
「說什麼呢媽媽！男子漢就是要經歷磨難才能成長！」  
咦──爸爸？！你在亂入個什麼勁啊？！話說你不是『到次大陸的另一端去剿殺魔王』（本人原話）了麼？！  
「兒子！加油！我們相信你能行的！里包恩先生非常厲害，你要好好跟著他修行！媽媽有我照顧不用擔心！」  
不是呀爸爸！這算啥？？！！  
「媽媽呢，正在收拾東西，要和爸爸一起去旅行，所以綱君你要好好照顧自己哦～不說了，下次見！」  
喂喂喂媽媽！！？？  
咻的一聲，影像整個斷了訊號般突然消失。  
綱吉目瞪口呆的看著紙團落地劃出一條完美的垂線，突然也如紙一般輕飄飄的失魂跪倒在地，好久都沒能振作起來。  
  
「……真是恩愛的夫婦。」兩頭身的家庭教師端著茶用一臉感同身受的幸福表情總結。  
沒錯……超級恩愛的夫婦，為了二人世界而把兒子騙到魔窟任其自生自滅…………綱吉瞬間幾乎都要懷疑起是不是平時自己吃太多惹得媽媽心生怨恨了……不然他真是他們親生的嗎？？！！  
「嘛…從今天開始由我來照顧你。」  
「我才不想被小嬰兒照顧！！──唉喲！」  
澤田綱吉剛剛回了句嘴，立即被茶杯蓋准心命中。  
「我會把你培養成合格的BOSS，放心吧。」

「……………那個，魔法特訓還有修行是……？」綱吉捂著被砸痛的鼻樑悶聲問。  
「繼承家族當然有風險，我不能跟他們透露太多。不是說了麼？如果順利的話……」  
「…………不然呢？」  
「死。」  
「啥？！」某人嚇了一跳，反射性的吼道：「我才不要當什麼BOSS！！」  
「還是死。順便說，反抗、逃跑、成績不合格一樣也會死。」  
「…………我的人權在哪裡？」未來的首領表情抽搐。  
「沒有那種東西。」  
里包恩拿出一本厚厚的咒文書拍在綱吉頭上，笑得一臉欠揍：「你還有什麼不滿？你可是被選中的人呢，百年之後史冊上都會記載著你的名字，澤田綱吉會成為傳說哦。」  
去你的傳說！綱吉真想把茶水都潑到這傢伙臉上。

「那本書，三天之後給我背出來。」家庭教師努努嘴，用無比輕鬆的口氣下達了第一個課業任務。  
不是吧…………綱吉看到書本的厚度，整個傻了眼。  
「喂喂里包恩！！」  
眼尖的瞄到小嬰兒邁著步子跨出去，綱吉連忙起身追趕，一開門，他立刻就被長廊上華麗麗的裝潢晃得站不穩腳。  
外鄉人這才後知後覺的發現，那些瓊樓繁頂、金磚鋪地的傳聞竟然都是真的！！  
而里包恩，卻早已去向不明。  
  


  
「你決定了？」  
雲雀恭彌抱手倚在拐角的牆邊，算准了時間淡淡的開口。  
「……嗯。」里包恩剛好路過，習慣性拉了下帽檐：「至多再賭一把。」  
「哼……都說了我能把那傢伙咬掉。你在擔心什麼…」  
「雲雀，這次不一樣。」里包恩皺起眉：「我覺得他的目標搞不好真是澤田綱吉。」  
「哦～…」雲雀拖長了尾音，不置可否。

  


─ＴＢＣ─


	4. 沉沒之城 第四章

沉沒之城 04  


「這位是你的曾曾曾曾祖父。」里包恩在最末一幅掛畫前停下來：「彭哥列家族初代首領，同時也是並盛的締造者。」  
「……締造者…？」澤田綱吉仰頭望著巨大畫布上因久經時光摧磨而斑駁乾裂的色塊，疑惑的皺起眉：「不對……不對吧里包恩…」

「為什麽這些傢伙的臉都差好大？而且跟我一點都不像呀！」  
綱吉指著牆上一眾畫像控訴──從初代到九代，這都是什麽詭異的基因遺傳啊普通來說會有筋肉魔人跟漂亮大姐姐的組合麽？！（Ⅲ世對不起、Ⅷ世對不起ｏｒｚ|||）

「什麽叫『這些傢伙』，他們可是你一生都要敬仰膜拜的至高存在，給我放尊重點！」小嬰兒一腳踢中綱吉的腿彎，少年立即咚地跪下，為自己的出言不遜付出了代價。  
里包恩哼了一聲，涼涼的開口：「再說，這有什麽奇怪，你和家光也不像啊。」  
我果然不是親生的……未來的十代目在爺爺們的注視下淚流滿面。  
  
「手繪歷代首領肖像可以說是彭哥列的傳統，不過因為各個時代的審美差異，畫像與本人會稍微有些不同。而根據現在的標準……」  
里包恩不知從哪兒掏出素描紙飛快地揮舞著炭筆刷刷刷勾出一幅圖舉到綱吉眼前：「你會被畫成這樣。」  
「這誰呀！！！」  
綱吉跳起來，指著那張滿臉鬍子酷似海盜頭的畫像狠狠地吐嘈：「什麽叫稍微？！完全就不是一個人了啊！你們這是什麽亂來的傳統？！」  
「沒辦法嘛。」小嬰兒無辜的攤手：「把你的臉放上去的話，要我怎麽跟後來的繼承人交待？！」  
「我沒長得英武非凡真是非常對不起啊！」  
可惡的里包恩！老是戳他的痛腳！  
家庭教師卷起畫紙用力朝綱吉頭上抽了一記：「笨蛋！這種理由你也信！」  
小嬰兒整整衣角，難得擺上一副正經的表情嚴肅的開口：

「阿綱你聽好，在這個世界，魔族會活得比我們長久很多。有些魔物，以當時的魔法控力沒辦法徹底誅殺，只能將其暫時封印。它們就像隱形的爆彈，會一直帶著對封魔師的怨憎蟄伏在黑暗中。一旦禁錮有所鬆動，魔物必會去找施法的人復仇，想盡一切辦法破解封印。」  
説到這裡，里包恩頓了一下，舉著燭臺突然湊到少年眼前，刻意壓低了嗓音緩緩繼續：  
「可是……往往等到這種時候，施法者早就不在人世了。那你想，它們會去找誰？」  
跳動的燭火將里包恩的臉映照得影影綽綽，綱吉有點被這詭異的景象震懾到，結結巴巴的：「……難、難道是…」  
少年用顫抖的手指了指自己。

「沒錯，血親後裔。」里包恩贊許般點點頭：「相同的血統對魔力有傳承效果，尤其是直系親屬。即使是初代的封印，用你的血一樣可以解。也就是說，搞不好你的小命已經被某個不得了的傢伙盯上，隨時準備成為魔鬼的活祭品了。」  
「里、里包恩你別嚇我…」綱吉不禁縮了縮脖子。  
「我嚇你做什麽。不過呢，你的話…目前來講應該還不會有危險。」  
因為你會救我吧？！——綱吉星星眼。  
面對純潔少年的希翼，里包恩儘量讓自己看起來很真誠：「反正抓個連咒文都會念錯的笨蛋去，就算放幹了血也無濟於事。」

——你這傢伙啊啊啊……  
就知道永遠別指望能從里包恩嘴裡能聽到什麽好話，澤田綱吉好像已經開始習慣了這種悲劇的相處模式。  
大魔王打擊成功，志得意滿的繼續科普：  
「一般來說，封印的方法和解咒都屬於家族秘辛，通常會以特殊形式傳遞給繼承者。彭哥列也有。不過以你現在的資質根本沒辦法掌控，知道的越多只會害了你。最好是連家族歷史都搞不清楚，和歷代BOSS也沒有一點點交集，你一無所知，便不容易被揪出來。也有些傢伙才不管什麽封印，會直接撕了施術者一族洩憤了事的。」  
那你還把我帶到這裡一邊瞻仰先祖畫像一邊介紹得起勁？！  
綱吉扭過臉默默吐嘈，忽然間靈光一閃，他半信半疑的看向里包恩：「魔物憑什麽能找到我？難道對仇敵的血有感應？」  
「臉。」  
「哈啊？！」

「它們會記得你的『臉』，無論過了幾十年還是幾百年，看一眼就知道。」  
里包恩將親手描繪的理想十代目（？）啪地拍到綱吉面上：「所以以後出門別忘了貼上這個──」   
「貼個鬼啊！我就知道你又在耍我！！」綱吉憤憤地抓下家庭教師的傑作揉成一團扔出老遠。  
不是耍你啊，傻瓜……  
里包恩仰望著初代面目模糊的畫像無聲歎息。  
就算輪廓會改變，可是有些『臉』的特徵會一代一代的保留下來……永遠也沒辦法更換…………  
  


所有的英雄傳奇都會湮滅在時光長河裡，傳述的口會緊閉，記錄的紙會腐朽，耳聽的聲音會消失…………  
里包恩靜靜的懸停於森林的上空，目光冰冷的俯視著鏡面一樣的湖泊中旁逸斜出的幾截尖塔。  
似乎……比上次看的時候又抬高了一些。  
嘖，如果不是立場懸殊，他還真想問問那傢伙，到底是和彭哥列積了多大的仇怨，以至於四百多年過去了竟然還在掙扎……  
不死心又怎樣？！就算能清醒過來，現世的種種早已不是以前的世界。  
該失去的不是早就已經失去。  
說實話，他真搞不懂魔族的想法。  
  
「既然來了，就請下來坐坐一起喝杯咖啡吧。」  
有些低沉且帶著笑意的磁性嗓音不急不徐的鑽入里包恩的耳廓，小嬰兒聞言立即一臉嫌惡的皺起眉。  
可惡、他明明隱了身形的……

「啊，真是抱歉，我忘了這個湖對阿爾柯巴雷諾來說是致命毒沼呢～」那聲音仍不間斷，仿佛是和舊友聊天一般溫和可親，不過字裡行間的氣氛卻截然相反：  
「ケフフフ、彩虹之子果然很討厭，一靠近，連水的氣味都變了。」

「你也一樣，光是聽到聲音就想吐了。」里包恩乾脆現身冷冷的還擊。  
「不錯嘛，塔尖又升高了。」  
「謝謝稱讚。」  
「我可真的是在稱讚你。」里包恩挑起一抹嘲諷的笑：「還需要多久？一百年？兩百年？你真以為你能把整座城升起來麽？！」  
「我升它做什麽，無聊打發時間而已。我是在等來救我的人呢……」聲音頓了一頓，促狹的笑意更加明顯：「而且，你們不也正在幫我找麽。」

「六道骸你少得意。」里包恩不願再與他糾纏：「你最好記得你的實體還封在黑曜最深的水底，你無論做什麽都沒用的，不要小看了彭哥列之血。」  
「ケフフ…我記住了。請慢走。」  
六道骸隔著水面看到那個幼小的身影迅疾掠遠，他緩緩收起唇邊一抹冷暖不明的淺笑。  
小看彭哥列？！他怎麽敢？  
他可是一直都記得彭哥列的呢，不管過了幾十年還是幾百年，一直一直都記得，那張摧毀了他的一切的臉啊……………  
冰冷的湖水中，六道骸異色的雙眸泛著攝人的光。  
他的城尚未蘇醒，而身體已經等待得太久太久了……  


>  
>  
>

  
里包恩此刻很不爽。  
這種不爽就像跟人吵架吵輸了，回到家卻看見不成器的兒子正倒頭呼呼大睡那般鬱卒。

冷冷瞥了一眼睡相差到把被子蹬落在地的傢伙，家庭教師像平常一樣開始無視時間地點的發問：「…消影咒是什麽？」  
「エバネスコ……」已經訓練有素的學生迷迷糊糊回答。  
「閉心術呢？」  
「唔……」少年在睡夢中抓抓頭髮：「オクルメンシー…」  
嘖、居然都對了……  
這下里包恩更不爽了，他乾脆瞬移到床邊，抬起右手，列恩馬上心有靈犀的變成一支高爾夫球杆。  
小嬰兒朝綱吉的屁股比了比位勢，覺得角度不錯，突然發力朝前一揮，少年立刻劃著一道完美的抛物線飛了出去──  
「哐噹！！」  
二樓的玻璃窗又一次廢掉。  
里包恩站在陽臺終於神清氣爽：  
「蠢綱，我們今天學飛行……」

─ＴＢＣ─  
  
  
※ 消影咒──Evanesco  
※ 閉心術──Occlumency  
以上參考哈利波特ｏｒｚ|||||||||||||


	5. 沉沒之城 第五章

沉沒之城 05

獄寺隼人剛剛踏進彭哥列總部那堪比古代競技場的磅礡中庭，沒意外又聽到從半空中傳來的淒厲慘叫──  
「哇啊啊啊啊──！！！！」  
聲源是來自某位正在作自由落體運動的彭哥列（預備）繼承人無疑。

「十代目！」獄寺立即跑前幾步，輕車熟路張開雙臂準確無誤的接住了墜落的嬌小身軀。  
「……謝謝你獄寺君。」綱吉脫力撲在獄寺懷裡，已經沒有辦法思考這到底是第幾次LUCKY的撿回小命了。  
滿腦子都是「擁抱到了十代目！（心）」的幸福感，獄寺隼人暗暗握緊雙拳，中氣十足的朝綱吉鄭重一低頭：「早安十代目！您今天也一樣那麼英明神武！」

英明神武？難道是指他剛剛差點摔了個狗吃屎的樣子麼？！  
「呃…早……」綱吉一臉黑線，對於獄寺對他的那種莫名其妙的崇拜情結依然理解不能。  
說起來為什麼會變成這樣，明明剛見面的時候這人還很是惡形惡狀的指著自己叫乞丐來著。  
澤田綱吉扶額思索了半天，硬要說有什麼契機的話，不過是十幾天前他偶然撿到了獄寺君的貓咪並送還給飼主而已。

雖然已經很努力解釋他其實只是不小心踩到了瓜的尾巴，不過綱吉還是非常困惑的從銀髮少年臉上看到了由嫌棄轉為敬仰的奇妙表情變化。  
當事人顯然不知道，獄寺根本就把他的說辭當作是自謙，也非常微妙的選擇性忽略了眼前人那滿身的抓痕。從他的角度看來，能隨手就逮到這隻死貓的整個並盛不過就里包恩先生和雲雀恭彌那個討人厭的吊梢眼而已。  
加上小嬰兒從旁不鹹不淡的插入一句「澤田綱吉是彭哥列預定下任BOSS」，獄寺隼人馬上噗通跪下：「我願意追隨您到天涯海角，十代目！」  
「欸──？！」  
倒把綱吉嚇了好大一跳。

「2分47秒…」里包恩捏著計時器表情不善的走過來：「蠢綱你是鉛塊麼？」  
咒文早就強迫他背熟了，提氣的方法也教過，甚至還親自帶著綱吉飛了幾次找感覺。可只要他一鬆手，這人總是堅持不過三分鐘就會往下掉。  
已經過了整整兩週，里包恩還真沒想到，不過是簡單的飛行課程，居然耗時如此之久都沒能結束。

『我兒子呢，可能比較遲鈍一點。』──豈止是「遲鈍」和「一點」，家光你太高估他了。  
里包恩回想起綱吉還沒到並盛的時候，某日他接到來自門外顧問的信箋，曾經還為滿篇的謙詞失笑過。現在看來，情況比他預知的要糟太多。  
話說回來，澤田綱吉還真是個天才──至少在不斷刷新他的下限這方面。  
可是里包恩總覺得有哪裡不對，並不是能力或者天份之類的問題……教導綱吉越久，那種違和感就越重。

「…………早就說用掃帚嘛……」  
「你說什麼？」  
儘管在思考問題，里包恩還是耳尖的捕捉到了綱吉小小聲的嘟囔，他一個殺人的眼神瞪過去，少年立即識相的閉嘴。  
掃帚？！是想笑死人麼？堂堂彭哥列十代的坐騎？！  
里包恩臉更黑了，正准備發作──  
「你們在群聚什麼…」雲雀恭彌突然無聲無息的出現在噴泉旁邊，他冷笑一聲：「咬み殺すよ。」

「嘖、你這混蛋……」獄寺垮下臉，不知為什麼他就是看這傢伙超不順眼。  
沒有理會其他人，雲雀一眼就鎖定了被獄寺護在身後的綱吉。可憐的孩子還一臉神遊天外的樣子，完全沒注意到迫近眼前的大危機。  
「……又是你。」雲雀唇角一挑，突然舉起拐子就攻上去。  
「欸欸……？！」自我保護系統瞬間接通電源，綱吉只來得及辨識銀拐上迸射的光芒，淩厲的身影已近在咫尺。  
「——十代目！！」  
那實在是電光石火的剎那，雲雀巧妙的避開了獄寺的阻隔，一微秒也沒有耽擱直接襲上綱吉──很意外，他本該成功咬殺的攻勢卻突然戛然而止。確切說，是被迫戛然而止。  
冰涼的拐子被一雙纖細的手腕死死抵住，綱吉借著攻擊力道的反挫，向後滑出了好遠才停下。  
「哇噢～」雲雀恭彌不禁讚歎一聲，細長的眸中精光乍現：這隻小動物真讓他驚訝……

「好厲害！！十代目！」獄寺第一時間沖過去緊緊抓住綱吉的雙手：能抗住雲雀妖怪攻擊的都不是凡人──他對十代目的敬仰簡直猶如滔滔江水連綿不絕！  
激動的獄寺根本沒發現綱吉其實在輕微顫抖。  
——發生了什麼事？  
誰能來告訴他到底發生了什麼事？！  
腕部的刺痛感提醒了綱吉剛剛那一幕並不是幻覺，但是他怎麼都不能說服自己他居然擋下了那個恐怖魔王的襲擊？！

艱難的抬起頭，綱吉一臉比任何人都要難以置信的樣子結結巴巴辯解道：「…條、條件……反射……真的…對不起，雲雀さん……」  
沒錯！純粹是條件反射加好運而已，雖然綱吉不太確定自己到底有沒有好運這種東西，他只知道，如果不趕快道歉，萬一惹惱了雲雀恭彌，他會死得非常非常淒慘……  
里包恩站在一旁不動聲色的和雲雀交換了一個眼神。  
「我累了，早課就到這裡。」小嬰兒忽然開口，然後拿下帽檐邊上的變形龍：「列恩會幫你保持平衡，去給我繞並盛飛十圈再回來。」  
「咦？」  
綱吉還沒能從方才的衝擊中回神，只感到腰上一緊，整個人就像火箭一樣猛地沖上了天空。  
「里包恩啊啊啊啊──！！！」  
可不可以不要每次都這麼突然！！難道都不擔心他隨時會心肌梗死嗎！！！  
「十代目！」  
「獄寺你看著蠢綱，別讓他摔死了。」  
里包恩的指令簡直就是及時雨，忠犬君一聽立刻縱身追了過去。  


今天的天氣非常好，日光溫和，清風渺渺，彭哥列總部又恢復了寧靜，噴泉嘩嘩的水聲也顯得異常溫柔。  
雲雀恭彌的心情也很好，因為他在笑，微笑，雖然基本看不太出來。  
這個人其實非常漂亮，只是平時戾氣過重讓人不敢逼視，於是便很少會有人去細細觀察他的容顏，自然也無從知曉那些細微的表情變化裡蘊含著怎樣的情緒。  
但是里包恩知道，他知道雲雀現在心情不錯，於是他也笑：「你看清楚了？」  
「嗯。很有趣。」雲雀恭彌這樣下評語。  
不會有錯。  
在短兵相接的分秒，他分明看到那隻小動物的眼神，那根本就不是普通的草食動物該有的眼神。  
「哼～確實很有趣。」里包恩整了整帽檐。  
他總算知道那種奇怪的感覺是什麼了。  
為什麼綱吉已經能把咒文一字不錯的背下來，卻死活沒辦法應用到實際操作上來。  
原來他不是天份低不能接受，而是一直在抗拒接受。

─ＴＢＣ─  



	6. 沉沒之城 第六章

沉沒之城 06

「十代目，真的不要緊麽？」獄寺一臉擔憂。  
「沒關係的獄寺君，列恩很可靠。」綱吉信心滿滿。  
「那請您自己小心，我在這裡等您回來。」  
「嗯！」  
綱吉對獄寺微微一笑，轉身往高空飛去。

遵照家庭教師的旨意繞著並盛飛到第六圈的時候，他好像漸漸摸到訣竅了。  
不知道是不是因為沒有里包恩在，心理壓力小了很多。列恩雖然不會說話，但是非常聰明，他想去的方向都不需要言明，小東西自然就知道，也能夠收放魔力幫他控制平衡，現在他已經能脫離列恩獨自飛行好長一段了。  
綱吉似乎有點玩上癮，拒絕了獄寺的跟隨，打算自己飛一個來回。  
  
……477、478、479、480。綱吉默默在心裡數秒，480，也就是說他獨立飛了8分鍾：「極、極限了……」  
話才說完，少年便失力的往下墜，一直在旁邊跟進的小傢伙乖巧的圈住綱吉的身體，止住了落勢。  
「谢谢你，列恩。」  
真好，跟那个ドＳ大魔王一点都不像。  
平時被淩虐慣了的澤田綱吉不禁在腦內將寵物跟主人比較了一番，里包恩立刻紅叉出局。

說起來並盛還真大呢，雖然在平地上不覺得，但是繞上一周也要耗時很久。  
穿過這片森林就回去吧……綱吉想。他累了，而且也不好意思驅使列恩太久。  
正在此時，他突然被一片粼粼波光灼痛了眼。原來在森林的東側有一個巨大的湖泊，如同鏡面一樣將青天白日盡收其上。  
湖泊的中央斜斜露出幾截樣式古老的尖塔，綱吉忽然覺得這景象好像似曾相識。

糟糕……我不會游泳！萬一飛到湖上掉下去的話……  
猛然想起了什麽，少年突然刷白了臉，在即將到達湖泊上空的位置時，趕緊掉頭回撤。  
咦？回撤啊！  
綱吉被異常熟悉的失重感驚了一下，這才注意到列恩不知為何竟然化成了一道彩色光帶漸漸消失。  
──咦咦咦？！！！他只是想想而已呀！沒說要真的掉下去啊啊啊！！！  
救、救命……救命啊啊啊啊里包恩！！！！！！  
  
此時的里包恩正在龐大的書海中翻找他需要的資料，忽然感到帽子一沉，順手就接過列恩放下：「回來了？蠢綱呢？」  
列恩有些虛弱的緩緩眨下眼，小嬰兒頓時皺起眉頭：「你們到魔湖去了？！」  
魔湖因為有特殊的詛咒，他不能碰觸那裡的水，列恩更是不能靠近。只要被水氣熏到，立刻法力全消，連基本形態也不能保持。  
「……放心吧，死不了。」里包恩輕輕撫摸小東西的頭，示意它不必擔心綱吉。  
反正他有無敵金鐘罩，無論涉險多少次都能四兩撥千斤輕鬆擺平。  
  
不得不說，里包恩的話真是鐵打定律。  
澤田綱吉，手腳並用的從滿是枯枝腐葉的地上爬起來，呸呸呸吐掉嘴裡的泥，活體確認完畢。

真是好險！幸虧之前下墜過一段距離，列恩也只是圈著他在低空飛行，加上森林裡高聳繁密的樹木有效的發揮了緩衝作用，他才能安全無恙。  
手臂和腿上都有一些細小的劃傷，不過跟性命比起來，實在是不足掛齒的代價。  
綱吉咧著嘴朝前沒走多遠，撥開灌木，就是那面鏡子般的大湖。  
所以說他還是有好運氣的，只差一點點，他就要變成冤死的水鬼了。  
  
湖水是乾淨純粹的藍綠色，大概因為水質清透，表面反光也很厲害。即使是站在湖畔，也只能望見一大片顛倒的藍天白雲與青空交相輝映。  
澤田綱吉小心的走到淺水的一邊，蹲下來捧起湖水拍到臉上。  
好涼………真舒服。  
少年享受的微微一笑，隨即卷起袖子清洗傷口。  
當他正小心的擦拭著左臂上乾涸的血塊時，突然有隻泛白的枯爪從水中伸出，死死鉗住他的手腕。  
欸…？！綱吉一愣，馬上被一股拉力扯落到湖中。

——水、水水水鬼呀啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！  
驚呼化作氣泡在胸口膨脹，冰冷的湖水充滿侵略性的迅速剝奪了綱吉的五感，他本能的屏息閉眼，腦中頓時亂作一團。  
怎麽辦怎麽辦怎麽辦？？？！！！  
杯具少年奮力掙扎著，依然不能擺脫那股想要將他拖到水底深處的力量。  
這回死定了……  
綱吉絕望的想，他甚至都開始腦內自己浮屍湖面的景象了。

忽然間，腕上的拉力無故消失，取而代之的是身體在一股柔和的力量撐托下勻速上浮，將他帶離這可怕的死亡之所。  
澤田綱吉驚奇的睜開眼，被水模糊了的視線中，他似乎看到龐大的建築群矗立在這暗沉的水底，氣勢恢宏的尖塔一直延伸到湖面，穿透冰冷液體的阻隔暴露在現世之中。  
而這也只是短短的走馬一瞬，因為他在下一秒就衝破了水壓，重新回到日光之下。

「噗啊……咳咳咳！！」  
才上岸，綱吉立即伏地把肺葉中的水嘔出來。  
「喔呀，真是好險呢～」  
陌生男子略帶笑意的聲音就響在綱吉耳畔，他淚眼婆娑的扭頭，根本看不清那人的面目。  
一雙手溫柔而不失曖昧的捧起他的臉，綱吉感到有人輕輕抵住他的額頭，絲絲若有似無的清冷香氣隨輕風混入了他的鼻息。  
「救到一隻迷路的小兔子，クフフ……」  
  
如果非要綱吉形容的話，他會覺得那是一副只有妖魔才會有的、充滿蠱惑的危險嗓音。  
所以他不假思索的就出手推開了靠得過近的人，綱吉眨了眨眼，發現視線突然變清明了，連同本來濕漉漉的自己也變得乾爽潔淨，仿佛什麽都沒發生過一樣。

那是澤田綱吉第一次見到六道骸。  
留著墨藍長髮的男子有一雙紅藍相異的眼瞳，下巴略尖，噙著笑的嘴角彎出優美無比的弧度，一身緊致黑衣，赤足，高、且瘦。  
綱吉在那一刻也搞不清楚自己為什麽會忽然紅了臉，對方已經漂亮到了他根本想像不出的程度。無可挑剔的臉加上充滿魔性的聲線，這樣的音容，很適合接近，更適合偽裝。

「……你、你你是誰…誰？」  
少年不禁後退了好幾步，他對於太超過的事物總是招架不住，比如眼前這個人，還比如雲雀恭彌。  
雙腿抖得很厲害，無法自控，這是心理恐懼的後坐力。  
很多身臨絕境的人，在絕望的當口都能堅持求生信念，卻往往會在救援來到之後莫名丟掉性命。  
死亡其實不是最可怕的。真正可怕的是你經歷過那種死亡的感覺，然後活著重溫它的恐怖。

「已經沒事了，請放鬆好麽…如果覺得很緊張的話，請看著我的眼睛。」  
男子微笑著柔聲安撫他，澤田綱吉依言直直地盯住對方猩紅的右眼。很奇妙的，心緒果然慢慢平復下來。  
「…對、對不起，謝謝你……」  
深深鞠了一躬，他簡直不知道該怎麽感謝人家才好。

「クフフフ，這個地方很危險，下次來要小心哦～」  
沒有下次了！！！綱吉在心裡狂吼。  
「會有下次的。」仿佛知道他在想什麽，六道骸很順的接口。他伸手指了指自己，輕笑道：「這個，作為你大意的懲罰，兩小時後消失。」  
啥？……綱吉疑惑的看著對方詭異的頭路和頂上幾撮尖尖的頭髮，呆了半晌，才會意的摸摸自己的頭──  
咦？咦咦咦？！這毛茸茸的觸感是什麽……？！  
「意外的很合適呢，クフフ…」  
玩具兔耳？！而且摘不下來？！！  
搞啥啊…？！  
綱吉的臉又一次爆紅：  
難不成……他這算是被調戲了麽？！  
  
「十代目！！」  
來自遠處的呼喚打斷了六道骸的輕笑。  
聽清了呼喊的內容，他的臉色不易察覺的變了變，隨即淡淡的告知綱吉：「你的朋友來找你了。」  
「欸？」扭頭看向來路，綱吉並沒有捕捉到任何身影。  
「在森林外圍的十點鍾方向。」六道骸似笑非笑：「很焦急的樣子呢。」  
「是獄寺君……」綱吉不禁蹙起眉。  
想著獄寺要是看到他突然摔下來，一定擔心死了……  
「我送你過去。」  
「？」綱吉剛剛回過頭想說什麽，六道骸修長的手指忽然覆上他的前額：  
「…再見，綱吉君。」  
咦？？！！  
他叫他什麽？！  
綱吉只是眨了下眼，不曾想下一秒竟然落到滿臉焦躁的獄寺隼人面前。  
兩人都被這突來的詭異情景搞懵了，四隻眼睛默契的互瞪著。  
  
「十、十代目…！」獄寺首先回神，他緊張地抓住綱吉細弱的肩，語無倫次道：「您沒事麽？！沒受傷吧！十代目您還好麽？受傷了沒有？」  
「我、我沒事，很好…」綱吉有點被他的氣勢嚇到，想後退卻動不了。  
「太好了……沒事真是太好了…」獄寺總算松了口氣，他將綱吉仔細打量檢視了一番，忽然發現了哪裡不太對勁。  
「…十、十代目，這個是……？」  
「嗯？」綱吉順著他的目光往上一摸……啊！兔耳！  
「是是、是意外！」十代目梗著脖子撒謊，覺得說服力不太夠，又補了一句：「撿、撿到的。」  
「哦。」對崇拜偶像言聽計從的忠犬沒有任何疑議。  
很可愛啊…（心～）——獄寺君悄悄的萌了。

下意識的覺得不可以把在湖邊發生的事包括那個怪人告訴給其他人知道，澤田綱吉咬咬下唇，決定要迅速忘掉這一切。畢竟對他來講，剛剛發生的那些足夠他讓做很久的噩夢。  
只是有一件事，他還是很在意……  
「那個、獄寺君…並盛的人都能從別人腦門上看到名字麽？像DEATH NOTE那樣……」（小畑健老師對不起ｏｒｚ）  
「啥？！十代目您說什麽？」  
「呃──不、沒有。」

>  
>  
>

  
  
六道骸在湖邊站了很久。  
  
今天，他本來只是出來散下步的，沒想到竟會有意外的收穫。  
看到那張臉的瞬間他真的嚇了一跳。

從前高貴凜然的神情被惡意捏成了一副毫無心機的呆呆樣子，老實說他還真有點不習慣呢。  
不過那又有什麽關係，經歷了四百多年的等待，他總算要走到了漫漫時光的盡頭。

六道骸捏緊一塊晶石緩緩對著陽光舉起來，這是他在澤田綱吉身上摸到的東西，圓滑的純藍晶體裡仿佛有海水在暗暗湧動。

「……真是好久不見了呢，我的…『右眼』。」  
他輕輕眯起異色的眸子，表情不知是悲是喜。  


─ＴＢＣ─  



	7. 沉沒之城 第七章

沉沒之城 07

「…你在找什麽？」  
里包恩站定，背光的小小身形投射出狹長的陰影將匍匐在地的少年整個籠罩住。

這幾天總看到他好像在搜尋著什麽東西，小嬰兒本來不想管，可是……  
「不、不見了……我的晶石…平時都放在身上的……」  
「晶石？…那種東西說不定早摔碎了。」  
以每天至少墜地十次來算的話，渣滓都不會剩了吧……  
「那個摔不碎的。」  
哦～原來摔過……里包恩了然的挑挑眉。  
「…怎麽辦……不可以弄丟的……到底在哪裡啊……」少年焦急地四下摸索。  
  
其實他差不多已經把整個彭哥列總部翻遍了，也問過打掃的人，可還是找不到……怎麽辦、那是媽媽給他的很重要的東西……綱吉心口一慌，險險就要掉下淚來。  
唉唉…難看死了，這副樣子……里包恩暗歎一聲，抬手拿過列恩貼上綱吉的額頭：「大概是什麽時候不見的，冷靜點好好想下……」  
知道里包恩在幫他，綱吉連忙吸了吸鼻子，開始嘗試整理自己混亂的腦袋。

「唔……一直都在的，我每天起床之後會記得帶上……五天前突然不見了……那天的話……」綱吉下意識的咬唇，很努力回憶著：「早上…又從半空掉下來，是獄寺君接住我。那個時候還是在的，因為我的腰被磕到了……後來…………」  
後来就莫名其妙的被雲雀さん攻擊……綱吉想到這裡，臉又綠了。

昨天碰巧遇到雲雀さん，他看著自己的眼神似乎比以前更恐怖了。綱吉甚至懷疑自己的視神經已經出了問題，要不然他怎麽會覺得對方好像在對他笑……   
那絕對是瀕死的徵兆……綱吉想，聽說一個人在快要掛掉的時候，就會出現各種幻覺。  
所以他一定要小心，下次遠遠見到雲雀恭彌，一定要拼死逃命！  
「……結果只有在逃命這種事情上才會拼盡全力麽…」里包恩好氣又好笑的伸手彈了下綱吉：「回魂了笨蛋，你要神遊到哪裡去。」

「呃……對、對不起……」  
「算了…已經可以了……」  
少年在一旁楞楞的看著小嬰兒對著一隻不能言語的變色龍不時點下頭，又轉而蹙眉的樣子，老實說，真有人搞得清楚這對詭異的飼主與寵物之間是如何交流的麽……

「蠢綱…」  
聽到里包恩毫不客氣的稱呼，少年回過神，發現對方正噙著笑看著他。  
這種笑容他實在太熟悉了，綱吉直覺的感到事情要糟……  
「找不到。」  
………………果然。  
「不過…」  
里包恩頓了一下：「整個並盛，列恩探測不到的地方只有一個……」  
「什…什麽意思……」  
「我和列恩都不能靠近的地方，並盛就只有一個。而你那天掉下去過……」  
「不能靠近…？」  
啊，他記起來了，那個時候，列恩忽然莫名奇妙的消失了……是因為不能靠近森林…？不、不對，是湖……是因為那個湖？！  
綱吉瞪大眼，不由自主的回想起在湖中的恐怖經歷和那個好看得過分、卻給人感覺亦正亦邪的男子……  
「會有下次的。」印象中他好像說過這麽一句，但是綱吉當時沒有在意。  
原來……原來是這個意思麽…………  
  
里包恩一看綱吉的臉色就知道事有蹊蹺。  
「你遇見那傢伙了？」  
「誰…？」下意識的對指代不明的人稱發問，隨即被里包恩冰冷的眼神嚇了一跳，又隔了幾秒才明白過來對方指的與他所想是同一個人。  
「嗯…他、他救了我。我不小心被湖裡的東西拖下去了……」  
綱吉抓緊衣角，儘量選擇緩和的措辭，那種窒息的恐懼感依然纏繞在他的心裡，至今沒有消散。  
「嘁…」里包恩暗暗低咒一聲。  
救你？！傻瓜，把你拉下去的擺明不就是那傢伙麽。  
誰會那麽巧的救到你啊在那種地方……真是…………  
反應遲鈍、學藝不精又單純好騙……里包恩都有些同情的看著澤田綱吉：彭哥列十代目，人家十八般武藝傍身，可是你要怎麼辦啊……

「總之，你的東西八成在那傢伙手裡，自己去拿回來。」小嬰兒非常不近人情的打算作壁上觀。  
「…里包恩……」  
澤田綱吉苦了臉，這不是逼著他重溫噩夢麽……  
「我沒辦法。還有，你最好不要叫獄寺陪你一起去，搞不好他沒走到那裡就沒命了……」  
「里包恩！！！」你這傢伙故意的麽！？這下他更怕了啦！  
「你怕什麽？」里包恩失笑：「會死的話你早就死了。」  
才不是這個問題……綱吉緊抿著唇，關鍵是那種人他根本應付不來啊！  
想起上次的糗事，感覺對方好像很喜歡戲弄他的樣子……可是，沒辦法，總不能把東西丟在那裡……

「我、我去了……」咬牙，豁出去了。  
「阿綱…」小嬰兒難得正經喚他，綱吉回頭，里包恩的表情被帽子的陰影巧妙擋住，看不真切。  
「如果他對你說了什麽，記下來告訴我。可是，你一句都不能信，知道了麽。」  
「嗯…」綱吉有些不解，但還是遲疑著點點頭。

  
  
>  
>  
>

  
一個人穿行在莽莽森林裡的感覺就像走在人間鬼域，你抬起頭，只能看到被樹冠重重阻隔的破碎天空的一角。如果是雨季，整個森林就像一個發酵場，充滿了厚重的濕氣，一腳踩上去，滿是成分曖昧的爛泥。  
澤田綱吉曾經路經過很多次這樣的場所，也在其中陷入過攸關性命的大危機。以至於他到現在，仍然對此類幽閉的環境感到苦手不堪。

繃緊了神經走了好半天，綱吉不時停下來左右看看。是說……好像太安靜了。  
他總算意識到了哪裡不太對，這個地方。  
普通的森林也是靜謐的，可是仔細辨識的話，還是可以聽到諸如小鳥偶爾路過、扇動翅膀的聲響，還有正在覓食的小動物們輕巧迅捷的腳步聲，甚至是爬蟲蠶食樹葉的沙沙聲……可是奇怪的是，現在綱吉的耳中完全聽不到任何聲音。

他留心搜尋了一下，不說動物，好像連一隻蜘蛛都沒見到。  
沒有鳥獸，沒有魚蟲，似乎所有有生命體征的事物都無法在此存活，整片木葉之森仿若一座死城。  
寒意從腳底竄了上來，綱吉不由得直打冷戰。好恐怖……越想越恐怖了……  
他正準備撒腿狂奔，突然被身後細微的腳步聲怔住。

有人？…不、也可能，不是人……少年的臉色更菜了。  
怎麼辦……怎麽辦？…裝死的話，會有用麽？  
「クフフ、嚇到你了？」來人輕笑出聲。  
這種讓人很不舒服的古怪笑法……好像在哪兒聽過。  
他艱難的回頭，高挑長髮的男子依然一身黑衣赤足站在那裡，沖著綱吉言笑晏晏。

「你以為會是什麽？」對少年慢半拍的反應頗有興趣，六道骸閒聊般發問。  
「………………熊。」  
「？」那人似乎楞了下，隨即笑彎了眉眼：「你真的很有意思，彭哥列。」  
這算是誇獎麽……綱吉抽搐著嘴角，沒注意到對方微妙的換了對他的稱呼。

「不過我想，裝死可不是好辦法…クフフフ……」一般來說，立即回身削掉對方的頭才是正解。  
六道骸挑著唇角，並不打算將自己的意見公佈給小兔子知道……喔呀喔呀，萬一嚇跑了怎麽辦。  
「你……──」就說這些傢伙都會讀心術麽？澤田綱吉鬱悶的想。一個里包恩也就算了……  
「來找東西？」  
誰知對方根本沒有給他喘息的機會，直接又跳到主題。  
「…嗯。」綱吉只好順從的點點頭。  
他悲哀的發覺，自己根本跟不上眼前這個人的思維步調。  
「呵呵，請跟我來。」  
六道骸朝他伸手，姿態落落優雅。  
  
綱吉猶豫了下，還是遞過手去。肌膚相觸的瞬間，似曾相識的詭譎感覺又襲上來，少年只感覺眼前一亮，原來已經從幽暗的森林中脫出，置身於一處日光充盈，陳設簡潔的所在。  
「請坐，不用客氣。」六道骸替他拉開椅子，又把果汁和蛋糕一一擺放到綱吉面前，態度溫和又周到有禮。  
「這…是哪裡？」綱吉明顯還不太能夠適應這種跳躍。  
瞬間移動是非常厲害的術法，憑他獨自飛行打死不超過10分鍾而且每天要墜下N次的悲慘記錄實在是望塵莫及。

「我住的地方。」六道骸端起還冒著熱氣的咖啡，輕輕吹了下，好心的補充道：「…住了很久。你可以往外面看看。」  
知道他幾時會到，還準備好了茶點，咖啡應該也是出去之前泡好的，對方明顯有備而來。綱吉有點不太喜歡這種被人牽著鼻子走的感覺。  
他皺了下眉，起身往窗外看去。  
觸目一片藍綠的湖水，少年難以置信的瞪大眼睛。

「塔……」不由自主的低喃出聲，幾座歪斜的同類建築就橫生在周圍，綱吉甚至能看清塔里迴旋著冷風的空間，與他此刻的所在幾乎一模一樣。  
這是……封魔塔。  
難怪上次他會覺得眼熟。因為從未見過實體，綱吉直到此刻才將從前儲存在海馬體的書本知識跟現實連接印證起來。  
他在這裡住了很久……住了很久？  
突然間意會過來，少年的臉色變得慘白。  
  
「…你已經不記得我了呢。」  
六道骸很平常的開口，語調似乎沒什麽變化，綱吉根本不敢回頭確認。  
他一直以為魔族都是長著噁心觸手的可怖怪物……怎麽辦…他要怎麽回答才好？  
『是的，所以，請你放過我！』──怎麽看都是死得最快的一種答法吧！？

「請不用害怕，我沒有要謀害你的意思。」六道骸自嘲一笑：「不如說，我很需要你的幫助，彭哥列十代目。」  
「你想要回這個……」將綱吉遺失的晶石放到桌面上，對方顯得很有誠意的提出自己的條件：「作為交換，請把我的封印解開，怎樣？」  
「抱、抱歉……我想我辦不到……」  
雖然很想吐嘈說那本來就是他的東西，澤田綱吉衡量再三，還是沒膽去正面抵觸。

「你辦得到喔。阿爾柯巴雷諾從來不做無用功。」  
「阿爾柯……什麽？」  
「喔呀，你的家庭教師什麽都沒有告訴你嗎？真是過分呢，クフフ……阿爾柯巴雷諾是彩虹之子的通稱，在這個世界裡，是被詛咒的名字喔。」  
「被詛咒……？」是指里包恩麽？  
「有興趣的話請去跟本尊確認下吧。雖然他一定跟你說過不要相信我之類的…」

「不過，出於誠意，我可以先給你三條絕對真實的訊息喔。」  
六道骸站起來，一步步朝綱吉走過去。  
「第一，我的名字是六道骸，你叫我骸就可以。」  
「第二，你身邊的每一個人都在對你說謊，請自己小心…」  
「第三──」低頭看著被自己圈在牆邊有些瑟瑟發抖的小兔子，六道骸好心情的彎起漂亮的眉眼：  
「我非常喜歡你，澤田綱吉。」  
「——？？！！！」  
綱吉被對方爆炸性的發言震到沒辦法反應，維持著有些呆傻的表情眼睜睜看著六道骸就這樣吻上來。  


我們的勇者，在到達並盛兩個月又十九天日光清朗的下午，宿命般被一隻妖魔告白了。   


─ＴＢＣ─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 碎片 —
> 
> 里包恩把列恩放到帽檐上，直直地盯著綱吉道：「妖魔也有分很多種，而他們共同的特質都叫做『為達目的不擇手段』。蠢綱，你不要被他蠱惑。」
> 
> 「沒有感覺哦。」  
> 「茶水是滾燙還是冰冷，點心是甘美還是苦澀，我沒有體溫、沒有心跳、更沒有痛覺。在我的視界裡，白天和黑夜總是一樣，春夏秋冬也沒有區別，無所謂光明，也無所謂黑暗。我一直、一直都待在水底的廢墟裡，囚困於塔中，即使是精神體，也無法跨越山海。就這樣…過了四百多年。」  
> 六道骸微微一笑：「實在太久了，快要連『人』的聲色觸感……都想不起來了。」  
> 「如果能感覺到就好了……綱吉君…一定很溫暖吧……」
> 
> ——————
> 
> 這篇文當時開篇的時候，並沒有思考很多情節，屬於腦子一熱就寫了的遊戲之作。  
> 隱約記得應該是個悲劇，而且，骸大人……他的設定是個好人（笑）  
> 年深日久，丟失了太多細節，即使有一些後續的只言片語，也無法再找到最初的構架了。
> 
> 心境不同，不會再續了。
> 
> 感謝您的閱讀！


End file.
